Pragnienie
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: "Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, której pragnęliby zarówno uczeń jak i Tropiciel Duchów Takao Oigami, byłoby to szczęście."


Takao Oigami odkąd pamiętał nie przepadał za towarzystwem innych osób. Tolerował ich obecność jedynie, gdy było to naprawdę konieczne. Jego jedynym, a zarazem najlepszym przyjacielem był miecz, przedłużenie jego woli i ciała. Mając go przy sobie, zawsze czuł się bezpiecznie, nigdy osamotniony. Nie potrzebował przyjaciół.

Gdy dołączył do Tropicieli Duchów, skupił się na rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności. Z każdym dniem poznawał coraz to nowsze techniki walki, jednocześnie uczył się łączyć je ze swoją magią dziedziczną. Nie była jakoś specjalnie potężna, pomagała mu jednak zwiększać siłę i zasięg swoich ataków. Magia nie była mu specjalnie potrzebna, chyba, że chodziło o walkę z innymi magami.

Jego sąsiadką była Hotaru Kumagai - niska, rudowłosa dziewczyna, której medium była strzykawka. Mimo, iż nie potrafił tego przyznać przed samym sobą, na początku odczuwał strach przed szaloną, głośno wyrażającą swoje uczucia maginią. Kiedy jednak poznał ją bliżej, mógł ją uznać za swoją przyjaciółkę. Nabijali się z siebie nawzajem, w walce tworzyli całkiem zgrany duet, stali się jednymi z najlepszych.

Tak... Takao czuł, że niczego więcej nie chce.

Do dnia, w którym zmierzył się z Takeshim Nanase.

* * *

Dopiero po kilku chwilach zwrócił na nią uwagę, wcześniej był całkowicie pochłonięty próbą schwytania Mui Aiby i pokonaniu walczącego drewnianym mieczem do kendo chłopca. Jeden z jego towarzyszy, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć później jego imienia, został pozbawiony magii, ponieważ jeden z jego zatrutych pocisków zranił stojącą z tyłu dziewczynę.

Przez ułamek sekundy patrzył na nią, oczarowany. Była piękna, nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, a prosty mundurek szkolny tylko podkreślał jej urodę. Lśniące, długie blond włosy spływały po jej plecach, biała koszula uwydatniała wszystkie atuty jej smukłego ciała, zaś jej oczy... Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak urzekających swoją barwą i wejrzeniem oczu.

Jego instynkt wojownika podpowiedział mu, że posiadacza Magii Sprytu i blondynkę coś łączy. Zdziwił się, gdy poczuł delikatne ukłucie w sercu. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka, że nie widzi czegoś ważnego.

Kilka minut później został pokonany przez połączone siły Nanase i Aiby.

* * *

W Szkole Magii Subaru czuł się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Okazało się, że wraz nim chodziła tam również Hotaru. Na zajęciach dowiedział się wielu nowych rzeczy odnośnie korzystania z magii, a wraz z innymi uczniami dostał szansę na uwolnienie pewnego absolwenta szkoły, pod warunkiem, że dobrze mu pójdzie na egzaminie ze Magii Sprytu.

Przemierzając wyczarowane przez nauczycieli miasto-pułapkę, Takao spotkał dziwnego chłopca. Jego imię, Takeshi Nanase, nic mu nie mówiło. Gdy usłyszał, że walczył z nim kiedyś, i że był Tropicielem Duchów, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w swoją stronę. Nie potrafił mu uwierzyć. Miał wrażenie, że w Akademii był przez całe życie.

Nagle miasto zniknęło, a on wraz z innymi użytkownikami Magii Sprytu znalazł się na niższym poziomie, w labiryncie dla tych, których magią dziedziczną była Magia Ciała. Rozejrzał się szybko, po czym spostrzegł klęczącą na ziemi postać, nad którą pojawił się przypominający kamiennego golema stwór. Popędził do przodu.

-Idiotka!

W ostatniej chwili popchnął dziewczynę do przodu, sam zaś przetoczył się po ziemi, wyszeptał zaklęcie i przeciął potwora na pół. Iluzja zniknęła w oka mgnieniu.

-Nie powinnaś narażać się bez potrzeby...- urwał w pół zdania. Spojrzawszy na blondynkę odniósł wrażenie, że już ją kiedyś widział.

-Czemu tutaj jesteś?- wyglądała na równie zaskoczoną co on.

-Jak ci na imię?- spytał. Chciał wiedzieć, kim była nieznajoma piękność.

-Isoshima Kurumi.

 _Piękne imię._

Kurumi, podobnie jak tamten chłopak, powiedziała mu, że już wcześniej się spotkali. Podobno kiedyś gonił jakąś dziewczynkę, Mui. Kompletnie nic nie pamiętał.

W tej samej chwili jego ciało spowiła błękitna poświata, a po jego ramieniu spłynęła strużka krwi. Uśmiechnął się słabo do blondynki, stwierdzając, że chyba odpada z egzaminu. Wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie zdążyła, gdyż zaraz potem przeniósł się do gabinetu pielęgniarki w szkole.

Mimo, że nie zaliczył testu, był z siebie zadowolony. Uratował kogoś, kogo nie znał. A może...?

* * *

Jakiś czas później, w czasie przerwy zimowej, Takao znowu spotkał Kurumi. Tym razem to ona wpadła na niego, najwyraźniej poszukując książki w bibliotece szkolnej.

-Oigami Takao- usłyszał za sobą.

-Używasz mojego pełnego nazwiska, Isoshimo Kurumi?

Zaniemówiła na moment. Podeszła do niego drżącym krokiem.

-Ja... chciałabym ci podziękować za to, że uratowałeś mnie tamtego dnia.

-Nie ma za co. Nie musisz o tym wspominać.

-Jak twoje ramię?

-Tamto zadrapanie zagoiło się dawno temu!

-To... to przeze mnie musiałeś wycofać się z egzaminu- jej oczy były dziwnie szkliste.

Zbliżył się do niej i delikatnie uniósł jej podbródek. Dzieliła ich bardzo mała odległość. Przysunął rękę do jej twarzy i otarł łzy z jej policzków. Kurumi odskoczyła od niego z krzykiem.

-Co ty robisz?!

Uśmiechnął się.

-O wiele lepiej wyglądasz, kiedy nie płaczesz- powiedział.

Blondynka wyzwała go od głupków (co jakimś cudem uznał za urocze), następnie wybiegła z biblioteki. Usłyszał, jak się zatrzymała na korytarzu, ktoś wymówił jej nazwisko, a potem znów ruszyła przed siebie. Wyszedł powoli z pomieszczenia, by stanąć oko w oko z Takeshim Nanase.

Zgromił go wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę. Nie potrzebował żadnych słów, by zrozumieć, że to przez Nanase ta niezwykle delikatna w jego odczuciu dziewczyna płakała. Już wcześniej wiedział, że Kurumi była zakochana w Nanase, ale teraz dowiedział się, jak bardzo przez to cierpi. Nie chciał na to patrzeć.

* * *

 _Mieli rację._

Te dwa słowa obijały się echem w jego głowie po tym, jak dowiedział się, że przywódca Tropicieli Duchów i dyrektorka Szkoły Magii postanowili wymienić go oraz Hotaru na Tsuganashiego Aibę. Natychmiast pojął, że ich wspomnienia zostały zmienione, nie ważne, jak bardzo by w to nie wierzyli. Hotaru wierciła się i krzyczała, że to pomyłka, rodzaj głupiego żartu. Kilkoma słowami uciszył towarzyszkę.

Wraz z rudowłosą dziewczyną zaczął iść w stronę lewitującego samochodu. Wtedy podeszła do niego Kurumi.

-Ja ... chciałam ci podziękować za...

Przerwał jej.

-Stań się silna. Tak silna, by już nigdy nie płakać w samotności- Kurumi zarumieniła się, a on zamknął na moment oczy, podejmując szybką decyzję.

Chwycił dziewczynę za rękę, swoją wolną dłonią sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej mały, złoty przedmiot z czerwonym kamieniem, przypominający zapinkę. Ukrył go dłoni dziewczyny.

-Może kiedyś ci się przyda- powiedział.

W tym samym momencie on i Hotaru zostali popędzeni do samochodu. Poprowadził sąsiadkę przed sobą, zaś gdy tylko weszli do pojazdu, zostali przeteleportowani do kryjówki Tropicieli.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego dnia odzyskał swoje wspomnienia, na szczęście nie odebrali mu tych z Subaru. Zarówno on, jak i Hotaru nie rozmawiali o tym, co działo się przez tamtych kilka tygodni, gdy nie byli Tropicielami. Wolał to, co przeżył, zachować dla siebie.

Wciąż pamiętał o przedmiocie, który dał Kurumi. W głębi duszy żywił nadzieję, że kiedyś z niego skorzysta i pojawi się w kwaterze gildii Pendragon. Jakże więc wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy w drzwiach zderzył się z niższą od niego o całą głowę blondynką.

Zaprosił ją do swojego pokoju, gdzie wyjaśniła mu (a później także i Hotaru, która bez zapowiedzi wyważyła drzwi) sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła. Pragnął jej pomóc z całego serca, a gdy okazało się, że rudowłosa koleżanka dołączy się do planu, czuł się niemalże szczęśliwy. W trójkę ruszyli do podziemi zamku, licząc, że odnajdą tam jedno z tajnych wyjść. Niestety wpadli na Gekkou, który zmusił Kurumi do przemiany w Hotaru...

Na szczęście udało im się wyjść na dziedziniec zamku. Przez całą drogę Takao spoglądał kątem oka na Kurumi, uczepioną jego koszuli. Fakt, że jej dłonie drżały delikatnie informował go, że dziewczyna boi się. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien w takiej sytuacji zrobić, dlatego nie zrobił nic, jedynie bacznie obserwował, czy w pobliżu nikogo nie ma.

Spotkali Washizu, który poprosił go na rozmowę. Popatrzył z uśmiechem na blondynkę w przebraniu.

-Do zobaczenia, Hotaru.

 _Żegnaj, Kurumi._

* * *

Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, której pragnęliby zarówno uczeń jak i Tropiciel Duchów Takao Oigami, byłoby to szczęście.

Szczęście pewnej dziewczyny o pięknych, turkusowych oczach.


End file.
